anubis vs isis dodgeball
by sevendevils7
Summary: an anubis vs Isis charity dodgeball with loads of couples. peddie and jara fabinavsjabian (but fabina in the end)willow and an isis boy, KT and an isis boy. and amber shall return in later chapters know what that means? AMFIE!. :) and a little Trudy x jasper trasper. enjoy and reviews maybe o:)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was on one of my fave instagram accounts "tincanandtankss" when I saw a pic with a comment "omg Trix why can't you flirt with a guy to make eddie jealous" or something along those lines. Then later with that image in my mind I saw aother pic with a burkely tweet about filming dodgeball sceen and someone said thats going to be the epp we meet more isis house boys. And then I saw a comment "Jerome's going to be hi very hard by two particular girls" when suddenly I got this mega idea for a peddie fic. Because lets face it. Were all suffering peddie withdrawal symptoms. Like EXCESSIVE feels. So enjoy **** ;) xx probs a one shot maybe more if I can think of an idea .. **

Patricias pov

All the Anubis girls (and willow) were in me, joy and KTs room. We were getting ready for the Anubis vs. Isis charity dodge ball game. But from what willows told us not many Isis students want to join in because they're calling it uncivil, brutish and not effeminate (no wonder willow wants to move here ;to get away from them). I was wearing my short shorts, nike trainers and tight tank top. It was what the majority of us were wearing. However willow was wearing a bright orange jumper and joggers.

"orange is my lucky colour."

"you wont be that lucky. The heating in the gym is boiling. You're practicly asking for sweat stains wearing that." I said. I was actually quite happy. I love dodge ball.

"hey, maybe it'll give you the luck to find your own boyfriend and not lurch on others." Mara grumbled, but we all just heard. The look on willows face was priceless.

"well maybe with you keeping him on a pin-edge not telling him if you were on or off is the reason he strayed." Now it was Maras turn to be shocked. She stood up and suddenly everything was moving faster than normal.

"I NEEDED TIME TO THINK AND AT LEAST IM NOT A LEA.." me joy and KT were having to hold them back.

"woah, come on this is nothing like either of you. Now get a grip. Willow i think its best you leave." Joy said and i couldn't disagree with her.

"me leave shes the one that ran at me."

"yeah well your making all these points of why mara shouldn't have Jerome making it seem like it was her fault but it was mine. I was the one that pressured her with the sisterhood." Woah. Did i just hear joy right. She was taking responsibility for her own actions without anyone making her. when she apologised to nina last term she only did that because we all told her how mean she had been. And i do love my Joy bells in all but it is kind of true.

"fine." Was all willow said as she stormed out the room. We could all see mara lean against the wall and sink back to the ground with small tear pricking the corners of her eyes.

"hey Mara it's okay. Who care what she says. (**don't worry this wont be an anti willow story they've just had a little fall out) **and you look smoking hot in your P.E uniform. There's no way Jerome won't want abit of that." At this Mara giggled as joy grabbed her hand to stand up. "now come on girls i think we should go down and meet the boys and get going to this game." We all went up and downstairs to find the boys waiting for us.

-I hope this line brake works-

Eddies Pov

As we all reached the school gym, the room was equally split by a mat with 8 balls on it. Either half of the room was a bench. Isis house were all stood on there bench, well the Isis house members who could actually be bothered to participate. There was willow for one. Then Ben, Jake, Frank and Tom. Trudy wa stood in the middle in what looked like a referee uniform.

"alright lovelies gather up. Here are the i blow the wistle you all run up to the matt and grab a ball. You can not however go over the matt, that is the over teams side. If you are hit with a ball, you go stand on the other teams bench. The only way to get of the bench is is your team member throws you the ball and you catch it. I have several teacher watching the game from the sides to catch out any cheating. Every 30 minutes there will be a brake to create stratagys with your team"

"this is dodge ball, since when can you stratagise?" i asked. It wasn't a math question, this was a game.

"oh Eddie, great minds can always win. If the other team catch a ball you threw in their hands before it hits the floor or any other body part, the person who threw the ball is on the bench. Basically the first team with all members on the bench lose. Well my lovelies, get to your starting positions." As we all scattered around the hall Trudy stepped to the sides of the gym and before I even had time to think

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she blew the whistle.

-LINES LINES FUN FUN LINES -

Jakes Pov

**(plot twist, jake HATES eddie, they're like mortal enemies) **

The American idiot is here. Let's get this straight. I've never liked him. Suddenly I see him staring at Trixi the Goth Pixy. Wait, the brake up. I bet it wasn't a mutual agreement. I bet she broke p with him. Well, like Trudy said, a strategy can be made. If I make him focus on her more than the game, Isis can win. As Trish looks over to me I wink at her before aiming at fabian, and would you have guessed it, head shot. And as you would guess joy comes running to him. I was about to chuck one at her when I feel a sharp pang in my stomach. I turn to see Trix with a smirk looks. I of Corse smirk back to her as I cross the matt and head towards the bench. Eddie sends a smug look towards me but he should know this is all my plan.

-lineeeee linneeeeee-

Maras pov

Yes Patricia got down Jake. He was Isis houses strongest players and she got him within a minute of the game. I grab the nearest ball. I decide it would be best to try to get fabian out of their bench. But Ben was stood right next to the bench. I quickly threw the ball in the hope of it narrowly missing Ben. And to my luck, Ben doesn't catch it and catch me out. Bad luck, Fabians butter hands dropped the ball. Woaahhh, did I really just say that about Fabian? I just really don't want willows team to win.

"FABIAN!" I scream. Suddenly I see Ben go grab the ball. My mind was working at a hundred miles a minute. From the angle he was holding the ball he was aiming to.. "JEROME DUCK" suddenly he sees the ball coming his way and ducks to dodge it.

"Thanks Jeffery." I have to admit I still love it when he calls me that.

Patricia's Pov

I see Frank about to throw the ball to Jake. No way. I suddenly fun over to just in front of the bench and jump up to catch the ball.

"Whoa, I'm going to be standing on this bench for eternity if keep up with moves like that." He said with a little wink. I was about to tell him where he can stick his stupid winks when I saw Eddie facing us with a look of jealousy on his face.

"Well, that's the point. Maybe I don't want you to go back. Anyway I'm ultra competitive."

"I kind of like ..."

Eeeeeee Trudy's whistle again. Damn that hurts my ears.

"Okay every one return to your sides for a 5 min break, and if you were on a bench return to your bench after the break."

"Well I'll see you in 5 Trixi." Again with the winks. As soon as he was out of ear shot i ran over to my group and we began deciding whether to get Fabian out of the other side before or after we got rid of a few more Isis students. Jerome suggested we just leave him and Fabian obviously protested. Eddie was oddly quiet.

"Something wrong weasel?" I asked in my best act like I hate you voice.

"Yeah yeah fine. So what's the final plan because we have 1 min left before Fabian needs to go back to the bench."

"Well, we already have Jake. And willows there second best player. If Jerome gets hit, he could distract willow. We get willow. 3 Isis students left." I said trying to be cool.

"No Jerome's our best thrower, we can't risk losing him." Mara said. She did have a point but i felt like there was a slight jealousy in her tone. But she did have a point.

"Okay let's just keep doing what where doing then." KT said.

"And what are we doing at the moment precisely?" Alfie asked.

"Throwing at random going on gut instinct. Next break well try to figure it out." And with that Trudy blew the whistle. God this was harder than she thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i was excited when i got home from school today to find i had 4 reviews ! yes that is a tear of joy in my eye. So any way on with the story. And if you have any fave charities' i hope thats how you spell it. If you hadn't noticed im bad with grammer tell me. I love charity work so i love learning about peoples faves **

KTs pov

As Trudys whistle screeched to a Holt I ran to grab the ball. When I realised it was right near the matt. It was on our side of the hall but still pretty close to the other side. And Tom was on the barrier of their side, holding ball, aiming a ball, aiming at me. OH SHOOT! I jumped left as fast as i could. I quickly looked back at him

"Have to do better than that to beat me!" at this he smiled. Not a cocky "oh I will" smile but a cute "want to have pizza?" smile. Oh god. I've said 1 sentence to him since even coming to this school and I already feel I know him just by that cute smile. Okay KT snap out you can think about his cute smile AFTER Anubis win the game.

"Well I'll try." Oh god it's as if he read my mind and is trying to throw me of.

"And fail" I retorted trying not to burst into a fit of giggles as he suddenly caught a ball heading his way.

"WHAT! How did you even see that? You were busy flirting with KT." Alfie sounded like a five year old finding fruit in a stocking.

"What, I can see a ball coming my way AND flirt with a gorgeous girl at the same time. Now I believe your benched Lewis." And with that Alfie strode along the hall all slouched and upset. Me and tom are quite far apart. I'm not surprised everyone can hear us shouting to one another. I suddenly saw a ball in the corner and decided I best leave this conversation before I do anything to embarrassing.

_ i swear if this line break doesn't work ima kill someone

Jerome's POV

Okay. Im benched. Me alfie and fabian, are stood on this bench waithing for SOMEONE to get us of. And you want to know who benched me. MARA! Were on the same team. And Isis house obviously have a plan. Ben won't go for any balls to far away from the bench. And he's the tallest member of their team. We are never getting of this bench.

Well, nothing more to do than stand and watch till someone throws us a ball. Let's see. Trix is stood by the bench, and by the looks of it she's actually talking to Jake. Eddies to busy glaring at them to focus on the game. I may not call myself a love guru like amber but i sure can read peoples body language like a book. And KT is so obviously trying to avoid eye contact with tom after Alfie pointed out they were flirting. Ever since she's had her hair tucked a strand in front of her eyes so people can't tell if she's looking there direction or not. Joys had been trying to save Fabian every time she's had the ball. Even though Frank had his back turned away to reach a ball SO many times. And Mara. She looks so mad at me. I know I made a wrong decision with willow. But Mara refused to have me back after she found out i cheated.

"TRIX!" Patricia had a ball and Ben had run to get a ball just far enough away for her to throw me the ball. And to my luck, right in my hands. I jumped off the bench and ran to my team whilst throwing the ball at Ben along the way. And just hit him! Just willow frank and tom left. And on our team, we still had me, KT, Trixi, Mara, Joy and Eddie. This would be easy.

Willows pov

UGGHHH! Now there's only 3 of us left. I am not losing to them after what the girls said to me back at the house. Suddenly Frank ran up to me.

"hey willow, something wrong. You look upset. And i've seen you many difrent ways but never upset." He didn't lose focus in the game when speeking. Hes quite a good multitasker

"oh you know. Boyfriends crazy ex girlfriend want him back." I didn't take my eyes of the other team while talking to him.

"did you just call Mara crazy?"he asked with a laugh on the end.

"well maybe I might be over exadurating but look at her staring at him. OMG look he's staring at her!"

"hey willow. Don't worry. Your amazing. Im sure he will chose you if he has any common sense." Why was he being so kind. All these years sharing a house with him and its the first time i feel weve truly had a conection.

"well thanks anyway.."

"HEADS UP!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me away to miss the ball. But something. Happend. Like what you read in romantic storys. A little spark in my hand. No. I'm with Jerome.

"well thanks. I should go try to know some Anubis out. Bye." I was so awkward. I love Jerome. Not Frank. Right? But i didn't care for now i was grabbing the neareast ball and going for Mara. Just as i was about to throw it ... EEEEEEEE trudys whistle.

"okay kiddles. Weve been playing for an hour. A ten min break this time for snacks and team talk. Go."

UGGGHH! But i could do with some organic ponagranit fruit. Its good for sports.

**I know time in fanfics goes so fast**

Alfies pov

"okay. I had a plan. This plan involves no throwing. Just dodging. Till every ball in play is on our side. Thats when we throw 'em all at once. They're bound to hit someone. 8 balls being chucked at 3 Isis all at once."

"Woah Alfie. When did you get smart?" was all Patricia said.

"I'll have you know I'm a very smart person. I just prefer having fun."

"well thats great but.." fabian was cut of my the double doors opening up to reveal a long missed face. Her hair tied into a perfect pony. Her eyes shimmering. Her smile could make anyone happy. She was back.

"Amber?"

**Omg dun dun duuuhhhh okay so i was on instagram and saw tincanandtankss noticed my fanfic. Just to let you know. I naroly avoided a heart attack. Im normaly realy bad at fanfic because i get block or something. Ive been doing this chapter since i got home from schoole (its flipping midnight now!) and it still feels rushed to me. But i like this story so ill try my hardest with it. **** so hope you enjoyed xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm so glad. People are reviewing **** I've got like 4 reviews per chapter. I feel so proud. So on to my lovely reviewers. I love you all so much. I've got some ideas for this chapter. I hope they don't turn out to cheesy or corny. So on we go **

I'm not even going to bother trying with the line brake.

Ambers pov

I'm back. After so many weeks at fashion school I realised something. My dad wanted me to move schools because I wasn't being academically challenged enough here. But I realised. The school might not be challenging me. But sibuna is. I mean look at me in year 9. All glamour this glamour that. Then Nina came. We started sibuna. And look at me now. That night I left. I hid the parcel, used Patricias bracelet, KTs cookie note. And the stamp. That took brains. Sibuna did that to me.

And I heard that there was a charity dodge ball game. The amount of charity workers collecting in New York inspired me. And there also was 1 more reason.

"Alfie." I said softly. He looked so shocked and confused. Then his smile. The Alfie Lewis signature smile. And finally,

"Hehehe" he engulfed me in a hug and spun me around. I couldn't help but giggle. He was so kind and soft.

"Amber"

"Yes boo."

"Amber."

"Alfie you've said that 3 times. Say something else."

"Amber."

"Okay. I think he may need 5 to catch up. So I'll speak on his behalf. Why are you back?" Patricia asked hugging me.

"Well. I missed you. Too much. And I can always go back and take a fashion coarse when graduate anytime. But I only get 1 set of teen years to spend with the people I love. So you may notice I'm in my sports gear. Am I on the team?"

"Off course you're on the team. Now we still have 7 minutes of break left. I think you and Alfie need to talk. We've got our team plan. Alfie can explain. We'll just spend our break relaxing." And with that she walked of and the whole team said hello and disbanded into little groups.

"Well, any chance of an answer now?"

"I love you to."

"You remember the last words I said to you." My heart went into tiny electricity. When I left for New York. The last thing I said to him. He remembers.

"How could I forget?" More electricity.

"So," I said holding back a little giggle "we've got a lot to catch up on."

Maras's pov

As we have spare time in planning time I walk away and decide to go sit alone. But oh no. Jerome has to come over.

"So, quick question."

"What do you want Jerome?"

"Why did earlier at the first break you tell the others that I shouldn't let myself get hit. Yet, you then hit me?"

"Dose there have to be a reason?"

"Off course there has to be a reason. Everything has a reason."

"Fine. I was mad. I wanted to be the one to hit you out. But 1 question. You obviously know why. So why ask?"

"Because Mara, I wanted to hear you admit it."

"Just shut up Jerome. Why don't you go to your girlfriend? Ask her why I did it."

"You used to be my girlfriend."

"Yeah. Then you cheated on me. Now if you don't mind, just leave me alone."

"Fine Mara. I'll do anything you want. You want me to leave you alone. Fine. Pretend like nothing happened between us. Fine. But 1 thing I can't do is pretend I don't love you. I would choose you over willow any day. Say the word and I'll break up with her right here, right now. It's all for you. So please."

"Just go Jerome."

"Fine."

Jakes pov

So, all I can see is Eddie staring daggers at me as he has been for the past 45 minutes. I smirked at him before I turned to Patricia.

"Yo Trixi." I yelled and she immediately walked over the line between the 2 halves of the sports hall.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you would be watching me and Ben again. I don't mind being on the bench as long as your near. But Ben did kind of ruin the mood." Flashing her a grin showing practically all my teeth.

"Really what mood. I thought it was you aimlessly talking and me pretending to listen." Okay so now my plan was hitting a slight bump. No problem. I'm a smooth talker. And Eddie is easy to wind up.

"Whoa, harsh much." I asked in my pretending to be hurt face "any way. I was thinking about me and you going to see a movie after this?"

"Sorry Anubis will probably be having a victory party WHEN we win."

"Very cocky there aren't you. How do you know Isis hasn't got a plan?"

"Well plan or not, I don't like losing. Bye bye."

And with that she walked off. Well. This shall be interesting.

Fabians Pov

I, joy and Eddie were all hinging out while everyone else seemed, how can I put it. Awkward. Jerome and Mara, I have no clue. Patricia and Jake? Willow seems to be weird with frank. KT is staring at Tom. Amber and Alfie have ALOT to sort out. And Ben is all on his own.

"So, Eddie. Are you actually going to talk to s or just stare at Patricia and Jake all day?" joy asked. I don't know but for a while now it seems like she's been trying to get rid of him.

"What. I'm not staring."

"Okay, gawping, obsessing, looking at, focusing on, spying, yearning and stalking. Take your pick."

"Okay. I just don't trust him. I really want to win this game."

"Hey she's leaving him now. If you want to "warn" her about him do it now." Okay joy was definitely trying to get rid of him. But he didn't notice.

"Sure joy, great idea." He said with a smile.

"So, Fabes. I really need to ask you something. I've waited a while to be sensitive but, I feel im absolutely desperate to ask." Oh god. Is she going to ask it? Oh god butt...

**Okay so thats this chapter. Trying to make sure i give an equil spread to most couples. This originaly started in my mind as a peddie one shot and now im like. As if. The idea spread to more ideas and more ideas. So if the writing style seems messy and uncoordinated, i apologise. U don't want to see how messy my mind is. **


	4. JABAN VS FABINA PLEASE READ!

**JABIAN VS FABINA PLEASE READ!**

**OKAY SO I was thinking. I have a way to bring nina into the story but it depends on the reader opinion. If you like fabina, comment fabina. If you have a jabian thing, comment jabian. Its up to you. Ill start writing the next chapter when i get home from school tomorrow so ill check my rewiews as soon as i get in. I love my awesome reviewers you make me smile. That is all for now love you. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm home from school and the reviews sayyy ... Drum roll please... 4 jabian votes and 7 fabina posts. FABINA WINS! However someone said I should explore jabina so I'll try to do a little bit of both but fabina will win. Not a daily update a little late but ive spent all day reading fanfics. P.s voting's closed. On with the chapter. Okay so should also probs tell you this chapter will be majority fabina/jjabian **

Joys POV

Okay, I'm going to ask him. I've already started the question. No backing out now.

"Fabes. I like you. A lot. And I was wondering. We've been getting pretty close lately. And, willyougooutwithme." God how stupid. That all just blurted out. Oh god. This will be so awkward. I mean, I've asked him out before **(when she was in the common room I think it's called when willow overheard sometime series 3) **and he rejected. What's changed since then? Nothing. He's still hung up on Nina. He never won't be hung p over her. She's Nina. The girl who takes a boy so no one else can have him but doesn't actually stay with him. Why can't he see? She's gone and I'm here. But he won't. He never will. Will him.

"Well... Umm... I" GOD he was stuttering. This meant he definitely didn't like it. Oh I'm just making a fool of myself every day. I'm so stupid!

Fabians pov

Oh god. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt her. She's my best friend. Emphasis on Friend. But I can't say no. What had willow told me?

"_If someone gives you there heart be careful not to drop it, even if you didn't ask for it." And he had to be careful. _He rejected her once he couldn't do it again without seriously upsetting her.

"Well... Umm... I" quick yes or no. He suddenly saw willow on the other side of the room. Ugghh she had to guilt trip him even without realising it. "Yes." I just blurted that out.

"Really Fabes?" she looked so happy. I can't say no now.

"Yeaa...hh" god how awkward am I actually going to be. I sound uncomftorbale as ever. But before I know it I have her arms fringed around my neck

"Fabes I'm so happy. You know, I've liked you ever since we were first set up as partners in maths our 1st year here," suddenly she pulled out of the hug and stared me strait in the eyes. "And, I've always loved you since then." Oh god how am I ever supposed to tell her I don't feel the same. I should have said no. I got her hopes up. And when I eventually have to tell her she'll be crushed. "Er are you going to say something?" er I had to speak, say something. Suddenly I saw the double doors to the gym swing open behind joys shoulder.

"Oh my god." Is all I could utter. Suddenly Joy turned around and saw what I saw

"Oh not now." She whispered so quite I hardly heard. Oh god. How? There she stood. There I felt my heart fly, and then drop down instantly at the sudden realisation of what's going on. What will I do? For her? For Nina.

Ninas pov

As I opened the double doors I could see one face in the crowds. Him. I noticed no one else had seen me except for a newly head turned Joy. All I did was wave my hand signalling him to come here. And Joy followed. What a lovely joy. /_sarcasm alert / _as they reached the door I found myself lost for words. I missed Fabian so much, and here he was. I could almost start crying.

"Fabes." It was all I could say. I was so happy.

"Er, I'm sure you'll find I'm the only one allowed to call him Fabes. Since, ya know, were going out." Okay. That hurt. Right in the gut. I could actually feel hot tear beginning to form. But I won't let her win.

"Oh, when did you two start going out?" I had to put on a happy face, like I was generally happy for them. When in reality I could feel the butterflies in my stomach turn to a swarm of angry wasps. I could feel the sting all over.

"Oh, er, she a... asked me out j...ust bef.. before you ariver back." Okay the nerve of Joy **(don't worry this aint me joybasshing) **she's been with him what, 20 seconds and she's telling me he's all hers? And she was doing more than calling him Fabes when I and he were going out.

"Oh. Well anyways, Fabian. Can I talk to you in private for a minute." With that i looked over his shoulder at Joy.

"Er well we've only just got together, can't you be the one to give US some private time?"

"Joy please go wait in there for a min I promise I'll be back." Wow. Fabian was siding with me. And going AGAINST joy. I had to try not to let the smug smile engulf my lips. And with that she stormed into the hall again. And suddenly as the door fully shut.

"Nina, how are you back, I thought the chosen one and osirion weren't supposed to be together?" Suddenly as he said that, the lights started flashing and blinking. "The electricity's been odd since you were last here."

"I got it ALL wrong. Fabian, Sarah came to me in a dream.

_Flashback_

"_Nina, what are you doing here?" I was awoken by the sight at the end of my bed._

"_SARAH!" I was so excited. "I've missed you so much."_

"_I asked you. Why are you here?" _

"_Sarah. I read the prophecies, I figured it out. The chosen one and osirion aren't supposed to be near each other. It's what happened to Rufus. The chosen one emits an oara, only affecting the osirion. Sort of like a bad influence._ But I cant stop the oara."

"_Oh you can be so silly you know." Nina knew this wasn't an insult by the way Sarah smiled as she spoke. "The osirion has an inner rage inside. So powerful and strong. The chosen ones oara calms the rage. When me victor and Rufus were friends I left to India for a few months. I needed to get away. But upon my return, Rufus was different. And he had changed victor as well. Check the myths again. Check for mistakes."_

Present

"wait, so Eddie is practically a ticking time bomb of rage?

"And I think he's about to explode."

"Why would you say that Nina?"

"Look closer at the light pattern. Dot dot dot, dash dash dash, dot dot dot."

"Morse code, for..."

"Sarah said one last thing before she left. SOS."


	6. instagram

**Hello just because i get asked my instagram i have 2 acounts. My personal 1 where i follow and get followed by people i know and post mild fangirl pics and then my fangirl account when i can be completely free to post fangirl thigs without people i know judging me thinking im wierd. So my fangirl account is caption_this_pic yeah i couldn't think any nickname i types was gone. So thats my instagram. Tell me yours and ill be sure to follow you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so that last chapter was kind of rushed because I was already a day late and it was nearing midnight. So next chapter, loads of peddie I thinks. Onwards we go on our adventure**

Fabians pov

Oh my god. What is even going on? First I get Nina back but I'm tied to joy and now I find out my ROOM MATE had a massive rage. I mean I have to go to sleep with him there. Okay Fabian. Keep calm. I'm sure Nina will solve all this. She's got the power to fix it all. She's special.

"Wait, so the whole time the electricity's been on the blink, Sarah's been trying to message us?" I was still stunned to see Nina I couldn't think for myself.

"Pretty much." Was all she said before we looked up to see the lights blinking faster and faster? We looked into each other's eyes for what could have been a millisecond or an eternity. I couldn't tell the difference. Her eyes on mine made me feel warm. But as soon as we saw each other's eyes we turned and ran straight through the double doors to see Eddie stood at the divide between our side and Isis's. Yelling at Jake. This was bad. I and Nina shared another glance. I could see worry in her eyes.

Eddies Pov

I was walking over to go talk to Trix when I heard Jake call my name. Uggghhh I don't want to have to talk to him.

"So Edison." He says as I reached the centre of the room near the divide line.

"What do you want Jake."

"Oh not much. I just noticed you were walking over to Patricia. I thought you might need some advice on how to talk to her, since you know. I've been talking to your ex for the past hour." Okay I had to not get angry in front of him. I just clenched my fist and carried on as normal.

"As if she could actually like you though. You seem a bit desperate if you hadn't noticed." I said in my act cool tone.

"Is that why she was flirting with me the whole time I Was benched?" okay at that I was starting to get angry. Suddenly the lights started slowly flickering. "You know junior, your dads a really bad head teacher. He can't even fix some dodgy electronics, but I guess you're both the same. Useless." Okay now I was getting angry.

"Says the one who's mums been with every guy she doesn't even know who the dad is." I don't know what he said after that all I heard was the word Patricia and I was on him. As I lifted my fist in the air I felt someone's hand grab my arm. As soon as it happened the lights went of all together. I looked behind to see Nina stood there. She pulled me up. Could see everyone staring at me with a look of shock. Except Patricia. It was dark and the was far away but I could tell she was ever disappointed, sad or angry with me. Suddenly Trudy rushed over and blew her whistle

"Eddie, what came over you? Go stand over there and try to stay out of trouble while I give an announcement!" she was definitely not happy with me. As I walk of I hear Trudy shout across the hall.

"Okay, so because of the power-cut, were all going to have our house mother's guide us back to our houses. We will continue the game tomorrow. Anubis house, follow me." As we all followed Trudy I saw Patricia walks up to me.

"What was that all about doffus?" yep she sounded mad.

"Listen I'll explain later okay." And with that I walked to join the queue of Anubis house members following Trudy out the door.

Patricia's Pov

Me Fabian Nina, well actually. I think the whole house, were all crept down listening to Trudy and Eddie in the kitchen about before.

"Okay Eddie what did Jake say to you?"

"I don't want to say."

"Eddie you have to say otherwise it can only be seen as an unprovoked attack."

"Well fine class it as an unprovoked attack."

"Eddie, you could get expelled."

"Well fine expel me. When I chose to stay here I had stuff to stay for. But now what is there? Nothing. That's what. Can I go now?" Trudy looked at me and sighed.

"Fine, BUT go straight to your room." That was Trudy's way of being strict.

"Sure" suddenly we all hear Eddies footsteps and get up from crouching on the floor. As he walks out he looks at us all stood there trying to act normal.

"were you all easedropping?" we all began a chorus of ums, rubbing the back of our necks and out lame excuses. "okay?" and with that he walked into his room. We all scattered across the pitch black house. Thats right. It wasn't just the school in a black out it was the whole school grounds.

Me joy and KT were all in our room with amber, Fabian and Nina as well.

"Uggghhh! The internets not working either." We were all in a sort of silence till I blurted that out chucking my computer the my pillow.

"yeah, didn't you know that happens Trix?" Fabian the smart pointed out.

"No I didn't. I kind of expected internet and power were different things." I mumbled out. "I'm going to go downstairs and see if Trudys got some more torches. Any requests for food or deink or other kitchen related things?"

"well," fabian spoke out. " I think maybe someone should go check on Eddie.

"can't KT do that since she's the one all buddy buddy with him?" I sighed out obviously not impressed.

"you asked for requestes it was a request."

"Fine I'll see how I feel when I get down there."

And with that I walked down the stairs and to the laundry room to see Trudy arm deep in ol cupboards I was sure hadn't been opend in a decade.

"hey trudy. Found any torches yet?"

"Oh hi Patricia. No would be the answer to that question. Victor has tons of junk in this place. And I cant ask him where he keeps them because he's gone of to see mr sweet or something. Oh . I think I've found one. Here you go deary." She held out the torch to me. "blast it. Only one where are all the others? Why arnt they all in one place?"

"its okay Trudy. I think you need that one more than me."

"Oh well thank you dearie and be careful. bad things happen in the dark."

"Will do Trudy." I said with a smile and walked of. As I walked through the kitchen door I saw eddies room. Oh I might as well. I opened the door and could hear _"War"_ by sick puppies playing.

"Hey Eddie. Mind if I chill out in here for a while?" I asked as I walked in.

"Why?" he asked in a grouchy voice.

"You have sick puppies."

"Don't you have a computer?" wow he was snappy.

"Yeah but I don't have them downloaded on the computer. I used youtube."

"Fine." He said signalling his hand for me to sit at the end of the bed.

"so are you sure you should be listning to this song in your mood?" I asked trying to get a slightly longer answer.

"Fine how 'bout this?" he asked putting on _"your going down" _

"Awesome song but I don't think it will make you feel any better."

"well how about this?" he asked and _"I hate you" _started playing

"you know I'm pretty sure your usin song titles to be passive aggressive at me. " I grabbed his computer of him ad scrolled through the song list

"HEY!" he shouted

"I want to pick a song."

"you know its my computer?"

"You know I don't care?" I found "_odd one"_ on the list. "I like this one because its not sending a mean message to me."

"Why are you here Patricia? And don't lie to me."

"Fine. I wanted to check you were okay."

"why?"

"because I care about you."

"Really?" he asked in a mad sarcastic tone.

"Okay what did Jake tell you because you've acted like a jerk since it happend?"

"He told me your secrate."

"What secrate?" now I was really confused

"you know why you broke up with me. Don't play dumb." He suddenly stood up.

"Okay , I have no clue what your talking about. So spill Sweety."

"Oh look, yackers back to old nicknames. I haven't heard you say that since befor we broke up. Tell me was it going on when you last called me that?"

"WAS WHAT GOING ON. Tell me what he said now eddie or I swear to god.." I was cyt of by him saying the last thing I thought he ever would. ..

**CLIFF HANGER! I feel like running around singing TROLOLOLOLOL so any bets on what Jake told Eddie? Sort of obvious but still. Guess and create conspiracy theories. Love all my reviewers you mean the world to me. *cyberhug* bye bye xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 reviews and what? I posed the last chapter 10 mins ago. I'm soo happy. Okay I have literally gotten obsessed with sick puppies at the moment I LOVE them. Go on youtube type sick puppies your going down and at the side there's a top tracks for sick puppies. There AMAZING! **

Eddies Pov

"He told me how you cheated on me with him." That just blurted out.

"Okay, and by cheating he meant?"

"Well, in his exact words "_at least my girlfriends not a cheating slut, Patricia swiped her v-card strait through me" _**(now u see why it's a t not a k) **so. What you have to say about that?"

"And what? You believed him?"

"Well why shouldn't I? YOU BROKE UP AND WOULDN'T TELL ME WHY!" whoa how load did I just shout. I hope no one in the other rooms heard.

"1 reason you should believe me. I'm a virgin. 2nd reason. I would never leave you for Jake. That's like going from an iphone 5 to a 3gs. And 3rd Do you really want to know why I broke up with you?"

"Yes, I've wanted to know why for so long will you just tell me?" suddenly as I said that the song ended and out of all the tracks. _The way we were _started playing.

"I was scared alright. I've never had a boyfriend before and I've never lovedsomeonebefore" that last part was barely audible by her mumbling. But I heard.

"You love me?" **(I'm trying not to be out of character here because fluff isn't a Patricia thing but it's hard alright so if it's slightly ooc don't be mad) **

"Alright fine. Yes. I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you somewhat happy now?" okay she sounded mad.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" what a stupid question. She just answered that.

"Okay, wow. You trust me that little." And great now she was putting her force field back up higher and higher. "Listen weasel you're just pathetic. More now than ever before. So why don't you..." okay I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. I missed doing this so much. Her lips tasted like coconut and it was what I loved. As I deepened the kiss I felt her hands on my shoulders and push me of her **(there's in character Trix) **

"ooh so what, you get mad at me, accuse me of being a whore cheat and then expect it to all be okay by kissing me?"

"But you kissed back before you pushed me of."

"Well I guess Trudy's right. Bad things happen in the dark." she suddenly grabbed her sleeve and rubbed her lips with it. She opened the door and ran out.

"Patricia!" I yelled. But I can't go after her because I'm grounded to this room. CRAP!

Patricia's Pov

I quickly get out of eddies room and knock on alfie and Jerome's door. To my luck alfie opens up and Jerome's on the other side of the room with his headphones in.

"Sibuna meeting, 3 mins. Give us time to get joy out the room." And before letting him have a chance to say anything else I run upstairs.

As I get in the room I notice joy has her back to me.

"Hey babes, could we maybe go out I think I need to talk to you a min."

"Well um maybe we should stay..." I was trying to signal him to take her outside. I was using my hands making massive gestures and at the end raising my right hand to my eye so he understood why.

"Sure. We could talk out there."

"yey." Joy exclaimed as she stood up and grabbed his hand and walked out. As soon as the door fully shut I ran over to where everyone was gathered.

"Okay Nina I know you said the chosen one and the osirion aren't supposed to be near each over and I just went to see Eddie and he's being an A-class asshole. I'm not blaming you I'm just saying its starting already I think."

"No Patricia I got it wrong. There SUPOCED to be near each over. I'll explain the whole story.

- LINE BREAK I KNOW YOU WON'T WORK SO PRETEND THERE IS A FREAKING LINE HERE! -

Oh my god. I can't believe it.

"Wait, if Eddie being an A-hole isn't your fault, then he's just being like that because he just is an a-hole."

"It's okay Patricia. I'm sure he's just like that because he's not had Nina reverting the rage for a while. Nines, maybe you should go talk to him?"

"Sure thing. And by the way Patricia, what actually happened down there?" god I don't want to tell them about the kiss

"Not much."

"Patricia I know it's not nothing otherwise I wouldn't be sent to talk to him. He didn't hurt you did he? Is that why you're not telling us?"

"No he didn't hurt me Nina doesn't worry. You go talk to him." As soon as she left alfie ran in. God now we had to explain the whole story to him.

Nines Pov

As I walk out the room I see Alfie running into the room and then joy and Fabian having there "heart to heart" ugh I think I might be sick. As I keep my head down and try to walk past them on the corridors I hear joy speak

"Ohh my god. You're so jealous you have to 'coincidently' leave the room when I and Fabian are Talking about serious stuff" okay Nina. Don't lose it. She just put air quotes around coincidence but stay calm.

"Actually I was heading out to talk to Eddie. Have a problem with that? Or am I disturbing your 'moment'?" and with that I turned around walked downstairs. As I reached eddies door I didn't even bother knocking.

"Okay Eddie listen up my osirion or not I don't know what you did to Patricia but she's so upset right now so you better start talking."

"I kissed her."

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be. But whys she so upset about that?"

"I think that's for Patricia to tell you. Hey can you do ma a favour?"

"Depends."

"Can u asks her to at least come and talk to me. Let me explain."

"I'll ask her but if she says no I won't persist on her."

"Wait. Before you go. Why are you here. I thought we couldn't be near each over." Oh yeah I forgot to explain to him. How many times will I have to explain this story?

**Okay so next chapter I guarantee peddie will be back together. And if you have a specific pairing I'm featuring in this story you want to see a bit more of tell me. I'm thinking of bringing jasper back and having trudyxjasper. What you all think ;) Love you my lovelys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I'm getting kinda lazy when writing but I'm trying. Promise. It's just I've started GCSE foundation year so I need to work hard. But on with my sexy story. P.s If you read my one shot jealousy jacket I hope you liked it. **

Nina's Pov

As I reached the room again I power walked past joy and Fabian however I was on the verge of running. I just didn't want to deal with another joy outburst again. I had enough of her for one night.

"Hey Patricia." I said as I walked in the door. "Eddie seems a bit cooled downed now. He said he wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not sure I want to talk to him."

"Well that's okay. I told him if you don't want to I won't push you to go."

"Hey I'm going to go help Trudy." And with that she stood up and walked out the door. As soon as she was gone amber stood up.

"I still can't believe he managed to hurt Patricia. Boys. There all useless."

"Hey amber you know I'm here." Alfie peeped up.

"Oh alfie boo. You're not a boy. You're a man. And with that she walked over and kissed him. Okay serious PDA meter over here. But maybe I'm just bitter due to the whole "Jabian" thing going on out in the hall way but either way I wanted to barf.

Patricia's Pov

As I walked downstairs I had no intent of helping Trudy. I checked no one was near and I quickly slipped into Eddie's room not bothering to knock. As she walked in she saw Eddie on his bed with a bouquet of what looked like roses in the dark.

"Patricia! Okay first of all I'm so sorry okay. Jake was just making me so mad and I couldn't stand you flirting with him of all people. And you know he was winding me up and it was you so it was as if my emotions were heightened."

"Osirion stuff."

"What?"

"I did some research when Nina came to talk to you. When the osirion has spent time away from the chosen one, the inner rage becomes more apparent; however it is heightened in jealousy, normally towards people they care about. On the bright side of all this, at least I know you care about me."

"Oh, well anyway I wanted to give you something. I want to say sorry. I've had them since America, over summer. I saw this thing on the internet. A boy gave a girl a bouquet of plastic flowers and said, _"I will only stop loving you when these flowers wilt." _I kept them with me even coming back to England. I wanted to do something cheesy to annoy you. And now look where we are. They even survived the suitcase Patricia. There never going to wilt because I love you that much. Please Patricia. Just give me a chance. I mean not just to forgive me as friends. But, to go back to how we were. Before we broke up. What do you say?" Okay I have no words. I'm shell shocked, confused, and might be finally able to admit in love. All I could think of was the exact same as Eddie did to me earlier. I leaned in and closed the gap with a simple kiss. As we both pulled away at the same time I looked straight into his eyes and he did the same. I could tell now his eyes were chocolate brown with hints of hazel. Paying close attention to every detail of them. Suddenly we both grabbed each over and pulled in again this time a lot rougher. We were completely in sync with this kiss. Suddenly he depend the kiss more if it was possible. It was as if all the emotions from everything; the Osirion stuff, sibuna, the break up, was all being forced into one kiss. This time when we pulled away it was because Eddie had to say something. "So Patricia. Does this mean were back together again?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I think, I want to kiss you a bit longer." And with that we spent another 10 or more minuets just stood there with sick puppies playing in the background. Eventually we both came up for air. "Man I missed doing that." When he said that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well I should probably be returning upstairs. The girls will be wondering where I am." And with that I returned up to her room. Joy and Fabian had left the corridor they must be back in our room. I hope her and Nina don't clash

Fabians Pov

As joy finally finished talking about "our relationship" we entered the room. The whole time she was talking I zoned out thinking about what I could do. I couldn't tell joy to shove it, but I can't not be with Nina. Suddenly we all heard the door ring.

"I'll get it!" I practically yelled as I shot up. I know it's probably victor returning from a team evil meeting but I needed to get joy from clinging of my arm. I like her as a friend in all. Heck even best friend. But I just can't see her the way I see Nina. Nines shimmering eyes made joys look dull by comparison, nines hair was so well suited to her, the way it cascades around her face highlighting her soft skin. I run out the room and open the door when I realise _"victor wouldn't knock, he could just walk in." _ Suddenly as the door is fully open I was shocked.

"Jasper!" I yell reaching to hug him.

"Hey Fabian, how've you been?" he asked me in his normal happy go lucky voice.

"Good, how about you?"

"Well I have big news. They've decided that although the historical artefacts' had to be returned once the year was up, the school think that the library can stand without them, so I've been offered an actual full time job here not just part time. Isn't this great?"

"Oh my god jasper that's amazing! So you'll be spending a lot more time here right?

"Yes Fabian. But don't worry I won't hang around you too much. I wouldn't want to ruin your street cred would I?" he asked while grabbing his cheeks like a grandma does.

"Jasper," we both turned around to see Trudy stood at the end of the hallway by the kitchen door holding several flashlights.

"Trudy, I've just came to talk to Fabian. I've got a job here now; I thought I should tell him."

"Well, if you want to stay any longer you'll have to sign into the guest book if not you'll have to leave." She seemed so odd around him. I wonder what happened last year between them.

"Well I might leave then unless you need anything else fabian?"

"Actually jasper, I need some advice. It's really important." I trusted jasper with my life; maybe he could help me with the whole joy thing.

"Okay. So I'll just sign in the guest book then. And by the way, what's happened to the lights. First day at work and I can't work."

"I'll explain it all to you later. I have a lot to tell you."

**Soo REALLY late update sorry, I've been blocked! No one has blocked me I mean I have writers block. I have some ideas for where I want this to go. Who wants so trasper? And if you have any couples you like that I'm not mentioning enough, tell me I'll try to work on them a bit more. TRASPER FOR THE WIN**


	10. Chapter 10

**SQUUEEEEE so if you've seen my instagram you may have seen my post, 999 AMERICAN VIEWS! So I'm really happy with that. I love you I love you I love you I love you! And p.s, when I'm writing this I noticed it was houseoanubis_sibuna_ birthday. It may be posted after her b-day but wish you an awesome day. Although it's nearly over in England. On with the story.**

Jaspers Pov

After I signed the guest book Fabian grabbed my arm and dragged me into the lounge and we sat on the couch.

"So, what's been on your mind sport?"

"Well jasper. You've had some experience with women, right?"

"Errmm, I'm not sure your parents will be happy me answering that truthfully to you and I'm worried this is going to go somewhere I'm not comfortable talking to you about."

"No not like that jasper." He suddenly looked all red faced and embarrassed. "No I mean, you've had girlfriends before. You know what it's like to be in a relationship. Suddenly I noticed he was whispering and staring at the laundry room door where we saw Trudy go in. I had a feeling he didn't want her to hear some of this.

"Yeah, I've had girlfriends before. And people I've really liked." As I said this I realised I had begun to stare at the laundry room. I suddenly moved my head quickly to face him again. "So what's your problem then?"

"Well, have you ever been out with one girl, but liked another, but not want to hurt either of them. What would you do?" I could see desperation in his eyes. This problem was obviously big. I know Fabian he's always happy.

"Okay Fabian, I've never had an experience like this but I need you to tell me the full truth if I can help in any way."

"Okay well, Nina didn't come back this term for a long reason I can't explain to you, but then after a few weeks joy asked me out. I didn't want to reject her because I love her, but just not in that way. She's a best friend and I couldn't hurt her. But literally after I said yes, Nina came back. I still love Nina and have no clued what to do. I can't hurt either and I need help."

"Damn, you got it bad."

"Jasper! I tell you all that and you mock me. And seriously. Have you never had a problem about a girl but there's too much risk of hurting someone?" with that I was silent. Last year with Trudy. They had both felt a connection that was obvious. But with Rufus and the entire last thing he wanted to do was put her at risk.

"Well Fabian, the longer you stay with joy, the more you lead her on. Get her excited about something that won't happen. Tell her the truth before Tell her the truth before you dig up a deeper hole than you started with." Jesus I can't even sort out my own love-life and I'm trying to help others.

"You okay jasper, you look a bit distant. Now it's my turn to ask what's on your mind."

"Oh not much. Grown up stuff."

"Okay now I'm worried I'm going to end up in a conversation my parents won't want me in."

"Don't worry Fabian don't worry about that. That isn't what's on my mind. Now you need to go talk to joy. I have to go do something." And with that he stood up and walked off. I waited till he was out of eye sight and ear shot till I stood up and walked through the kitchen and to the laundry room.

"Hey Trudy," I said quite nervously as I stepped into the laundry room at a slow page. She was rummaging through draws vigorously looking for things.

"Oh jasper," she sounder rather nervous in my presence. "Where's Fabian gone?" Something told me that she didn't really want to know about Fabian at this precise moment, but I answered her question none the less.

"He's just gone upstairs."

"Oh, so will you be going now?"

"Actually, I wanted to come talk to you. If that's alright." She hadn't once turned around from the cuboards to look me in the eye.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" she asked as if she was trying to act shocked.

"Okay you know why I would want to talk to you." At this she actually turned around from the cupboards and walked over to me.

"Okay jasper, I know what happened last term was wired, but it's all water under a bridge. Were both mature adults. We can handle this."

"Yes but Trudy, what if I saw it more than that."

"Well, I shouldn't have kissed you. End of." **(That's right I added a secrete kiss: O oh dun dun duuhhhh!) **

"But Trudy. I didn't want to push you off. There was a reason."

"Listen Jasper. It was a stupid mistake. You were leaving; I was going to miss you. I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry but can we just leave it at that?" I had to give up.

"Sure Trudy. If it's what you want." And with that I got up and left; signed out of the guest book and walked to my new house. The school had accommodated me with one close to the gate house. But I needed to think of something to convince Trudy that it was a mistake pushing her of. But how?

_Flashback jaspers last day working in the library_

_After everyone left it was just me and Trudy left to pack up the artefacts. After the schools one year allowance for them, they had to go back to the museums. Suddenly I saw Trudy walk up to me._

"_So, now the libraries being closed, you've got to find a new job then." She sounded quite sad when she spoke whilst picking up the cowbell next to me. "Oh well. You'll always have memories." At this I let out a quiet laugh referring to the mass commotion over the cowbell theft._

"_Well some people are hard to forget." I said looking her in the eyes. "And Fabians here so if I ever want an excuse to visit." we were both laughing at each other's jokes like a pair of teenage students._

"_Well it would be lovely for you to visit. I know I'll miss you loads." Suddenly I could see her lean in. My heart was racing. As her lips met mine I knew I had to kiss back. I had felt such an amazing feeling when I was with her. But suddenly reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I know they said Rufus was dead, but what if he comes back. He's shifty. I know Trudy was kidnapped by him before. I don't want him getting revenge on me through her. I suddenly reached my hands out to her shoulders and lightly pushed her of me._

"_I'm sorry Trudy. I just can't." And with that I returned to work like normal trying to avoid the heavy dull atmosphere surrounding us in awkward silence. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for this REALLY late update. If you have my instagram (we_love_hoa) then you'll see I've got the Sims 3 and I've created an Anubis house. But on with my story.**

Jerome's Pov

As I sat in my room staring at the bleak walls surrounding me, I had nothing more to do than wallow in my thoughts. Since a few weeks into year 7 **(in case you're American and we have different school years this is it reception, year 1 and 2. Then we have year 3, 4, 5, and 6. Then in high school we hav 10 and 11. Just in case there different) **I knew she was special. I always thought she would get someone smart, clever, better than me. And that why I never asked her out. But when she started dating Mick, I was mad. When we were finally together it felt. I don't know. Special. Like when you haven't ate all day and finally eat it tastes so much better. But when we were apart I instantly assumed I like willow just because she was thereafter 1 conversation I was going on about her twinkly eyes.

As I was lost in my mind I suddenly heard the door creak open. I didn't bother look up from the spot on my bed my eyes were focused on. I presumed it was alfie coming back from the Scooby doo gang.

"Hey stranger." At that voice I instantly looked up. Hey soft, careful, angelic voice.

"Mara, what are you doing here. I thought earlier you made it clear you don't want to talk to me." I practically pouted as I said that.

"Well I needed to talk to you about what you said."

"And..."

"I can't let you do that to willow."

"I was going to break up with her anyway. I don't feel what I felt with you. When I did that spreadsheet, which I know was SOO wrong, but I forgot one question. How much do I love them? And I realised when I was thinking over things. Willows great and all. She's funny, bubbly, spiritual..."

"Jerome if you're just going to talk about how awesome your new girlfriend is then can I please go?"

"Wait, let me finish. All those things she may be. She is not you. So I can't love her the way I love you. You've always been special. As soon as the powers back on, I'm going to go tell willow I just don't feel the spark. In person. I would tell her sooner on the phone but I can't break up with her over text. When I'm back you can make your decision but you need to know I would have broken it off with willow anyway."

"I think I should go. See you later?" at this my hope perked slightly. Her voice with kindness and compassion. Something I did not expect from her. Like the old Mara again.

"I would like that." I couldn't help a little smile emerge my lips. She walked out and I could tell she was thinking hard, her arms were up fijeting with her fingers instead of loosely swinging round her side. I was stuck in thought and boredom, so I got out my laptop and started up the Sims (**I couldn't help it!). **I had the university pack and couldn't resist playing it any longer.

Ambers Pov

All us sibuna and joy were all in Patricia Kt and joys room still. We were talking about not much really. When your back with the people you love, what you talk about doesn't matter. You're just happy to be with them. Fabian suddenly came back in with a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Hey guess what," we all stared at him waiting for his response. "Jaspers back; he's gotten a full job at the library."

"I thought we were only having the library when we had the artefacts, now there back to the museums."

"Well the school thinks that the library can suffice without the artefacts, it's a cool place to hang out and has some pretty cool books. And he's got a house on campus!"

"Wow fabes, that's great." Joy suddenly butted in, from the sound of it her voice sounded kind do fake (**again not joy hate she will get an Isis boyfriend later!) **and with that she went up to Fabian and hugged him.

"Well a...ctu... Actually joy...y I errrr... need to talk to y...you" Fabian was stuttering which meant he was about to say something very important.

"Sure fabes, do you want to talk in private, we could go in the corridor."

"Actuallyyyyy... I had a plan; I'm going to get everyone in the lounge. We need to catch up. And alfie, ghost stories in the dark. This will be so fun. You can come down ... after your chat. What you all say?" I was so eager for a massive catch up and everyone in one room was amazing.

"Well I think that sounds great, we can even get marshmallows. It will be fun." Alfie had so much optimism in his voice I missed it so much. I couldn't conceal the smile that was creeping to my lips ever so slowly. I still can't tell if were on or off at the moment. When I left we didn't make any plans to keep long distance and when I arrived who knows maybe he found someone else, and even if he hadn't how do I know if he still wants to be in a relationship. I just want to know I think I might love him and I feel so on edge.

"Sure, let's go and give you two love birds some time." Nina sounded so pained when she said that. The fake happiness is so easily detected for me. Remember, 2 words. Love-guru. I know everything. Just like I know Fabian is soo not over Nina and this with joy, he just didn't want to hurt her. People may call me dumb but I know all that. We all walked out the door and went to knock on Maras door. But no answer. We decided to go downstairs and get everyone else. We saw Mara sat on the couch staring out the lounge door at Jerome's door.

"Hey Mara, what's wrong?" Patricia was 1st to walk up to Mara and comfort her.

"Oh," she zoned out of her trance and looked up to us. "Nothing it doesn't matter," she suddenly perked up at the sight of all of us. "So what are all you lot doing now?"

"Well we decided that we would get everyone down here and all spend time together and stuff like ghost stories or other games. You in?" Mara reluctantly smiled and nodded. YEY! Now we just need Jerome and Eddie.

"Hey alfie go get Jerome I'll ask Trudy if eddies aloud out of his room yet."

"Sure thing boo." He called me boo. Does this mean were still together? I'm the love guru who can't even understand her own relationship. As I walked into the laundry room Trudy looked SOO on edge.

"Whoa, Trudy what's wrong?" I was genially worried for her. I've been living with her since high school and the last time she looked this scared was when she was kidnapped.

"Oh, drearie I'm fine. Oh and I found some of the torches. Here have some. So what brings you here?"

"Well, we were going to have every one hang out in the lounge and tell ghost stories e.g. we were wondering is Eddie allowed out of his room yet?" she checked the wall clock behind her.

"Sure, he's been in there for a while now I'm sure he'll have cooled off by now. Have fun."

"Thanks Trudy. And remember if you're upset or worried you can tell us you know that right?"

"Of Corse amber. You kids will be the first people I come to."

"Thanks Trudy."

"Have fun dearies." And with that I turned back and ran to eddies room and told him to come to the lounge this will be so fun!


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I'm going to try to keep up the writing pace after that really late update. I am so sorry it was terrible of me I know. But I still love you. **

Eddies Pov

As I entered the lounge I saw everyone but Fabian and joy. Wonder where they are.

"Okay so I had an idea, now were all together again I wanted to have a proper catch up. It's sort of like a sleep over, although we will have to go to our normal rooms later. And because the power's out it's a great mood for..." she pointed in alfie direction with a little spin of her arms.

"GHOST-STORIES!" he said with an odd gesture. We all just nodded in agreement as amber passed around some torches.

"Trudy found some torches eventually. And," she suddenly began to whisper. "Does anyone know what's wrong with her, she seems upset?" everyone started mumbling and looking at each other. "Hmm... she seems upset, but oh well on with the ghosts." Everyone started shuffling around to find a seat. I saw Patricia sat on the edge of the couch and I sat next to her.

"So, are you going to be scared, because if you are I can comfort you?" I asked in a quiet whisper in her ear. We weren't normally PDA so I didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Well if you want anything comforting you better be scared because nothing scares me. Good luck." And that's the time for me to take it as a challenge.

"Well then, we'll see." And with that alfie stood up and began talking about how the school was built on an old grave yard.

"Alfie, that's impossible isn't there laws about that sort of stuff?" amber interrupted his story when he was mid sentence.

"Actuary amber, when me and my gram went up to Scotland we went to a car park on a history tour and **(okay this is something I've actually done, if you ever go to Edinburgh Google Mercat ghost tours, they provide ghost and history tours around Edinburgh and if you go on the ghost tour you actually get to go into the Edinburgh vaults. It's amazing. I had a ghostly encounter. Scared I load.)** We learned that it used to be a graveyard. It's where Jon nox is buried **(sorry if I misspelled his name) **so it's not illegal to pave over a grave yard." Nina told us all. Whoa that actually sounds quite cool.

"Wait, so it's possible Alfie's telling the truth? And there are grave yards all around us?"

"Well, my dad did tell me Fabian told him he could see dead people." I joked with amber because she would have missed loads of sibuna things.

"Wait, Fabian said he could see dead people?" Mara asked.

"Oh Mara, long story."

"Smooth dofus." Patricia whispered in my ears.

"Err, can we just get back to my story." After alfie finished his tale we saw Fabian and Joy make an appearance looking more awkward that ever.

"So, what have we missed?" Fabian asked avoiding eye contact sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. All the seats were taken. And joy just picked up a dinning chair and moved it next to the arm chair. She looked like she'd seen death.

"Oh not much just alfie LAME ghost story." Amber joked and playfully punched Alfie's arm.

"Errmm, I didn't see you calling it lame when you were worried the school was over a grave yard." He joked back. She looked to the ground a slight smile obviously fighting her lips. After about a dozen more ghost story's the clock chimed ten.

"Hey that's weird, victors not back yet." Something seemed strange. Victor never missed his 'its ten o'clock' speech. He even managed to stop me and Patricia from having our second kiss with it. We saw Trudy scuffling out of the laundry room as she heard the chime.

"Okay, is victor still not back yet?" we all shook our heads. "Well, I'm going to bed and if you all want you can all stay down here. If victor says anything tells him he can talk to me. Night kiddies." And with that she rushed up the stairs.

"Hey you know what, now she's gone, we can play more games, like truth or dare. Or even fire truck" (**if you don't know what fire truck is Ill put it in authors note at the bottom) **

"Okay Eddie 2 reasons we shouldn't play fire truck, 1 there's an insufficient number of boys. And 2, you would probably let the hand keep going and going and going."

"Whoa amber did you just say insufficient? That is probably the biggest word I've ever heard you say." I mocked back at her.

"New York taught me some things. The teachers were constantly going on about how there weren't enough supplies to go over the top with the dresses. Thats why we made them sweet and simple."

"Well maybe we wont play firetruck, but Eddies right. We should play some games that aren't just for 5 year olds. Truth or dare anyone?" Jerome pitched in.

"I should have known you would be the one to suggest not playing child friendly games."

"Oh and amber, how your sweet voice plunges down my ears like nails to a chalk board." I couldn't resist but laugh and lean over to high five jerry.

"Okay fine. We will quit with the ghost stories. And remember when you're talking about games suited for our age remember we may not be 5 year olds but were also not adults either so keep that in mind when making dares. So basically, let's say like were in a 15 movie?"

"Amber, you know there was really inapropriote scenes in twilight breaking dawn right? And thats a 12. So movie ratings aren't very helpful." Patricia said next to me.

"okay, lets not go of movie ratings then. Lets just think about what's right for our age and what's not. And you know what crosses the line right?" she asked raising an eyebrow, staring mostly at the boys.

"Sure." We all nodded out heads in agreement. This could actually be pretty fun.

**Okay, so if your wondering firetruck is baisicly, ehem little children turn away now. Where a girl puts there hand on a boys leg and keeps going up till the boy says fire ruck. And visa versa. Sounds pretty stupid to me but its supposed to test how "fridged" you are. My friend said she was playing it at a party once, and shes 14 -_- yeah well, any ideas for next chapter. Because I'm sort of rubbish at truth or dare and can only come up with stupid dares. And I know some charectors are all PDA is something they hate and I don't want to go to out of character, and any other game not to childish but not to adult that they could play. I have to say I cant believe I originaly planned this story as a one shot. My mind spreads into branches and braches and in the end I have a gazillion word story. And then I get stuck at a dead end and have nothing else to put. Ive wrote myself into a dead end so ideas would really help. Love you loads xx 3**


	13. thank you perfect reviewers!

**This is not an update, this is a thank you charpter. **

**Gtoh girl: I loke to keep you all on your toes ;) plus I sortaa kinda ran out of ideas so I wanted people to give me suggestions.**

**Guest: I know ambers little insecuritys. Shes changed so much since her 1st year hasn't she.**

**Randomdizzy: I LOVE! That game. I used to play it all the time when I was little. Compleatley forgot about it. Ill deffo use would ya rather.**

**sarvaniluvsbooks****: one of my most frequent reviewers. I love you a TON! And peddie I know was like. "omg heaven in a word"**

**Kathy: haha voting closed agaes ago but fabina did win **

**Gabigirl626: hi gabi**

**Survaniluvsbooks: ill try to keep a better upload pattern. Ive just been introduced to tumblr and mignta accidently sorta got addicted. On the bright side I can now make a gif with nothing but powerpoing and psss who needs fancy photoshop, comutor editing when theres Microsoft.**

**Guest: I know I was trying to make fabian jasper funny. There so awesome together. I want jasper back if there will be a fourth season.**

**Randomdizzy: amazeballs that you love it :D**

**Hoalover: will try to keep it a more clean T it was litrly that one mention. I needed to think of something to make Eddie sooo mad.**

**Golferbabe: how do you live. When I went Edinburgh, I coulnt live without internet for a long weekend. I brought my laptop ad we chose places to eat based on if they were a wifi hotspot.**

**Melaine: I love you **

**Guest: I love reading loads of a story in one day. Its so fun**

**Guest: I'm trying to keep a regular update pattern but its kindof hard.**

**Guest(yes another guest): you were correct **** lets send you some cookies. You know. If I knew who you were.**

**Melanie: I do follow one houseofanubis_sibuna_ on instagram (everyone go follow her!)**

**Survaniluvsbooks: of corse Trudy loves jasper. There my 3****rd**** fave couple ya know.**

**From a hopeless teen: and now there back together ! squeee**

**Justcallmeposh: I love that name**

**Sinfullysarcastic: will try to keep a regular update pattern **

**From a hopeless teen: I know I was like "wonder whats shocking. Sarah will know morse code right? Because I know the people on the show are smarter than me.**

**Thanks to people who voted Jabian vs fabina**

**Melanie: yep I deffo follow you. And incase I haven't mentioned it, I was caption_this_pic (I cant think of usernames and it was originaly going to be used for random pics of funny faces from my fave fandoms) but the I changed to we_love_hoa**

**Thatcrazychick179: my mind is a mess. I planned this to be a one shot and look at it now. My mind took the idea, branched it out a little, then a little more. And now BOOM 12 chapters and going.**

**XxAquaMangoxX: like you to **

**Pretty little liars always WIN: haha thanks **

**Tinydancerhoa: we_love_hoa**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks: haha o corse we did get our lelous Eddie (he made sarah create a black out thats how jealous he got)**

**Sirvaniluvsbooks: haha I left it for about a week before. I'm trying to fix that, but I'm wrotting myself into a dead end. After truth or dares over I really need to go back to the dodgeball game, have the celebration party and when I'm finished ill be like "Its done, the preasures gone. No need to worry anymore.**

**Sibunaanubisbackwards: I know tincanandtankss is famous within the fandom. I also love houseofisis (but shes temporarily changed her name to yackerandslimeball EVERYONE GO FOLLOW HER SHES AMAZING!)**

**xXAquaMangoXx you sir are cool**

**TysonRoarPeddieRocks13**** omg I'm a mind reader! **** yey **

**Okay to everyone who reviewed I love you so much! I know it sounds cheesy but you have no idea the heart attack I get when I read your comment or see I have a new review. Its so amazing to see what you think and any improvements to make it better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am seriously shocked with all the similarities between my story and the shows. All the Information I had was the burkely tweet saying hard day filming dodge ball and info that we would meet some Isis lads this season. And there are quite a few similarities here.i absolutely love musical wheaten (bondslikesuperglue on tumblr) theory that Ben and Eddie are brothers. Go on her tumblr the theory is somewhere on there. She's amazing. But onwards with the story we go.**

**Patricia's Pov**

"Soo... who wants to go first?" and utter silence followed. "Seriously guys? No one? Fine I'll go fine a bottle."

"Whoa, hold up amber I am not playing spins the bottle." There is no way I'm playing THAT. I hate PDA and especially when I finally have my boyfriend back.

"Not to play spin the bottle the kissing game! We spin it to see who goes first." Oh.

"Okay, but what if there's someone who never gets spun on?" Eddie asked.

"Well we'll spin it once and then just go clockwise after that." Moment's later amber scurried back in holding an empty diet coke bottle. We all moved the table to make more space and sat in a circle on the floor. Amber placing the bottle perfectly in the centre and spun it. While the bottle danced between us we stared at it eyes plastered to its rotating form. As it stops we couldn't help but let out a giggle. Of all people it lands on... Mara, light delicate fragile Mara.

"Darm it!" Mara let out. Quite loud but still quiet enough. Trudy may be upstairs but this house has thin walls. "Okay. Truth."

"Okay, anyone got any good ideas." Mass silence. "Oh yeah. Now I remember why we all never play this game. We all suck at it." Well no one else was going to say it. The truth needed to be spoken.

"Okay then, I have one. Mara, what's the deal with you and Jerome?" and... Love guru strikes again! Mara looked around the circle mouth parted slightly like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Instead after a while of gawping, she jumped up and bolted out the room.

"Well done amber. Love guru of the century." Joy joke applauded her.

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's okay Amber. I'll go after her." and with that joy stood up and walked after the direction Mara walked in.

"Well, less than a minute in and we already have 2 players down. That's pretty impressive." Fabian spoke up.

"Well. Eddie you're clockwise from Mara your next." Nina said

"Okay. I'm feeling a little risky today. Dare." He said with his signature smirk.

"Okay. You and Patricia made up didn't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Seven minutes in heaven with Patricia in the cupboard beneath the stairs. Anyone have any objections to that dare?" Wow, Nina was more mature than we thought when it came to dares.

"Err... I have an objection. Does this count as my dare to because I'm not doing 2 dares in one round."

"Oh come on Patricia, we both know you want to."

"Err he told you we made up. How do you know we didn't just make up as friends?"

"Well, I can take over from here nines, you have the glow. Not the hmm glow, but the light glow. The after kiss glow. Lips slightly upwards but obvious signs of denial/trying to hide it. And who says I don't make a perfect love guru?" Okay I can't deny that girl is good. After I didn't respond just folded my arms and stared at her she caved. "Fine this counts as your dare as well." and with that she stood up and pushed us hurriedly to the hall and pointed to the door beneath the stairs before she scuttled back into the lounge.

Alfie's Pov.

As we resumed the circle now missing 4 people I looked at amber. I was next in the circle and Fabian looked at me. "Truth" I think it would be best to start easy.

"Okay. Are you and amber Officially back together?" he asked placing emphasis on the O. This actually confused me. I didn't know if it was official. We were a couple again. I looked at amber who said so softly I could barely hear

"Can I speak with you a minuet?" I nodded and stood up looking at Fabian

"Be back in a minute." And with that we walked into the laundry room.

"Can I ask you something?" she sounded so nervous. She seemed so fragile. I gently grabbed her shoulder and gave her a small smile nodding my head letting her know she could ask anything. "when I was away, did you... ,meet someone new, meet someone old, god how can I put this?" she asked lightly pacing. "Did you get a new girlfriend?!"

"Whoa amber, how could you think that? I told you earlier. I love you. Wait, you didn't find someone new, did you?" she let out a light giggle at my question.

"No alfie boo. So does this mean were Official?"

"Of course we are." I leant down to her height to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Seriously I told you I love you, what more would you need to know I'm not over you?"

"I'll just blame it on girl stuff. Hormones paranoia and maybe one more kiss might help?" and with that I leant in and placed a slightly rougher kiss on her, melting to her touch.

"Better?" I joke asked we walked back in hand in hand. "To answer the question, yes me and amber are Oooofficial."

**Shortest **c**hapter yet and for this story I gave myself a 1000 word count per chapter goal so I'm going to make a really long authors note so I don't let myself down... so how you doing, what ya like, are those new shoes? Okay, I wrote this story with only the information that there will be 3 new isis lads and burkelys tweet about hard day filming dodge ball. I did get quite a few similararitys, but the rules of my game are different this is how we play at our school, and I never knew fabes would win, but I did imagine Jake to be quite similar to Ben. Well I'm over 1000 words, see ya ;)**


End file.
